Constant Variables
by dancechick307
Summary: Annabeth, as she reflects on her life and everyone who has been a part of it thus far. She deals with her emotions and, in the end, finds a way to make tomorrow, the future, seem more bearable. A Percabeth Oneshot. Future-fic.


**Summary:** Annabeth, as she reflects on her life and everyone who has been a part of it thus far. She deals with her emotions and, in the end, finds a way to make tomorrow, the future, seem more bearable.

**Future-fic. Percabeth One-shot. **

**Disclaimer: ***_Sigh* _Nope, no ownage here.

* * *

**_C o n s t a n t V a r i a b l e s_**

**by: dancechick307**

**

* * *

**

For the first time, in a long time, Annabeth thought about Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

She wondered where this artistic redheaded young lady now was, what she was doing, how her life had been, and, more importantly, if she ever went sore at the mention of Percy Jackson. Though she knew that there would never be a Rachel and Percy, there was a time that it had seemed like a possibility. So maybe, just maybe, Rachel still thinks about him. About how he is attending courses at NYU for marine biology. About how he now has a half-sister, little Susie. About how he gets his butt kicked every time Annabeth comes home to find a messy apartment.

Rachel is not out of their life; she was in on a secret that ruled over most of Percy's and Annabeth's life and that could never be forgotten.

She was also his best mortal friend, and things had changed a little every since she had been the new Delphi, but she was still Rachel, more or less. And Rachel went to an art institute all the way in sunny Florida. They tried to keep in touch at first, but life, as it tends to do, got in the way. Their lives pulled in separate ways, different forces pulling apart, and now they are simply old friends, connected by an unforgettable past.

Annabeth's thoughts float to Grover and Juniper, the satyr and the nymph. She has sweet recollections of this pair: hot, sticky summer days they spent running around the fields chasing each other, walks through Central Park, and ice cream shared out of a cone. They are a married couple now, traveling the world, spreading world conservation together, hand-in-hand. They're visits have become fewer and the time between them longer, but time will not erase this couple's memory.

Resting her chin on the palm of her hand, Annabeth stares out the window that showcases a brilliant blue sky dotted with fluffy, swirls of clouds. Her body is physically right here in this moment, but her mind travels far, far away, swirling through memories of the past.

Her mind stops on a specific girl with jet-black hair and electrifying blue eyes and Annabeth feels a slight tug at her chest. _Thalia._

She played a big part in her life. She was the one who taught her how to fight, along with another demigod with sandy blonde hair. She was the big sister Annabeth never had. She was the toughest, strongest, and most powerful person Annabeth had ever known and then one day, she was simply _gone,_ turning into nothing more than a tree.

And then she leaves just as soon as she comes back, joining the Hunters and going to new adventures with her new, immortal sisters. Thalia's still a sore spot, a person Annabeth wishes she had had more time with, but she accepts what it is and cherishes her time spent with this strong-willed girl, knowing in her heart that for all the many years Thalia Grace will stay living, Annabeth will forever be in her memories.

Interwined with Thaila's memory is the memory of a boy.

He's handsome and smart and knows how to sword-fight. For a long time, he was Annabeth's protector, her hero. But he got lost in anger and bitterness, and soon, he lost himself too. She was hurt when he betrayed her and Olympia because there had been a time when he was the only one who truly cared about her. His fate was tangled with Percy's and his old heart was kept with Annabeth and this is how he came to belong in this couple's life stories.

In the end, though, his story finishes in some light. He was a hero. And that small happy thought makes Annabeth's heart hurt just a little less when she thinks about him.

There are more people to add to this bittersweet list, many more faces, more names, more stories, and emotions. But Annabeth will stop right here, to prevent the tears, the bitter taste in her mouth, the sad, longing feeling she knows she will get if she goes on with this list. This list of people whose lives have intertwined with hers and Percy's and left a mark on it, one that not even time or death itself can erase.

All these people swarming in and out of their lives, all the goodbyes, all the much-too-soon endings, are just other things that prove that life is on going. Life never stops, not even for those who wait. It's fast, quick, and can leave you in the dust if you're not paying attention. It'll grab you by the hand and pull you so far ahead that when you stop and look back, you wonder how in the heck you've gotten to where you are now.

But in the midst of these melancholy thoughts, there is some light, some comfort, that can't help but bring a smile to Annabeth's face.

She laughs softly at this happy thought and pushes aside the rest of her thoughts, allowing herself to soak in this small moment of pure delight.

She's _not_ alone, nor will she ever be. No matter how many more people come and go, no matter how many more goodbyes are to come, and how many more faces are to be only pictures of the past, Annabeth knows that there will be one person holding her hand, pulling her along, the whole way through it all.

One thing, one beautiful, wonderful, amazing thing, will always be constant in her ever-changing and ever-moving life: _Percy_. There will always be a _them_, and _them_ shall forever exist in bliss, through all of life and even through all their way to Elysium.

And as she sighs contentedly and stretches her left hand out in front of her, titling it to the side, watching in silent awe as the light catches the shiny surface of the delicate new ring; Annabeth realizes that this, in the end, is really the only thing that matters.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ta-da! What do you think? Loved it? Hated it?

I didn't add this to my drabble series of Percabeth because, first, this is farther into the future and in my series Annabeth and Percy are still only teens, and, second, this oneshot had a deeper and all-around different mood set to it, so I figured I'll just post it as a regular oneshot.

I really hoped you enjoyed this. I loved writing this and the words practically were flowing out of me!

Shout-out to filmyfurry for suggesting I add a bit about Luke! Thanks for your advice!

So thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review! It would mean a lot. :)


End file.
